Caroline and the Surprise Shower
by mitch1
Summary: This story takes place towards the end of season one, a few days before Caroline and Del are to be married. A surprise shower is planned for Caroline, but there may be more surprises than expected.
1. Caroline and the Surprise Shower

**Caroline and the Surprise Shower**

Written by Mitch

Email: mitch_work1@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Genre: Romance/Drama

Chapters: 7

Summary: This story takes place towards the end of season one, a few days before Caroline and Del are to be married. A surprise shower is planned for Caroline, but there may be more surprises than expected.

Author's notes: I can't take credit for this whole story, several parts are from the "Caroline and the Bridesmaids" episode. Characters' thoughts are written in _italics_.

Chapter 1

Richard and Caroline sit opposite each other across the partners desk in her Tribeca apartment. Richard is bored, waiting for Caroline to give him something to work on. Caroline, frustrated by writer's block, is under additional stress due to preparations for her upcoming wedding to Del in a few days.

"Richard, help me out!" Caroline pleads.

Richard has been feeling irritated lately, and he isn't quite sure why. _"Help you out?"_ he thinks. _"Why should I? You're everything I can't stand. You're meddlesome, you're talkative, you're perky, you're… beautiful, so tantalizingly, achingly… WAIT A MINUTE! Wait a minute, where did that thought come from? No, no, no! I can't be having thoughts like this. Caroline's made her choice, she's almost a married woman."_

"Hellooooo? Earth to Richard? Are you gonna answer me or not?"

"I'm sorry, my mind wandered. What was the question?" asks Richard, embarrassed by his previous thoughts.

Caroline repeats angrily "I asked if you had any ideas that could help me with the strip. C'mon Richard!" Caroline calms down and apologizes. "I'm sorry Richard. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You've been working a lot of overtime lately, and I really do appreciate it. It's just that I've been under a lot of pressure lately, what with preparing for the wedding, and trying to stock up two weeks worth of strips so that Del and I can go on our honeymoon."

Richard, back to his usual self, needles "You mean your getting married depends on these strips?"

"No!... Yes!... No!... I don't know what I mean! I mean, I'm gonna get married!... It's just that, I'll be damned if I'll see two "Cathy" strips staring me in the face from the newspaper, every day of our honeymoon!" a confused Caroline replies.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll try to think of something to help you with your writer's block. But, you have to promise me I won't have to eat any of those allspice monstrosities this time."

"Hey! Salty loved those!" Caroline replies defensively.

"I rest my case."

……

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Linda steps off the elevator. She is one of Caroline's bridesmaids, a blond bossy businesswoman. As she walks towards Caroline's apartment, Annie enters the hallway from the stairway, and cuts her off.

"Don't go in there, I didn't get Caroline out of the apartment yet. Just give me two seconds" Annie hurriedly explains.

"You know, I told the other girls that you weren't going to be able to handle this" an irritated Linda responds.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, put it in a memo" Annie replies, as she pushes Linda into her apartment. Annie is just about to enter Caroline's apartment when heavily pregnant Vicki, another bridesmaid, steps off the elevator.

"Annie! Bathroom! Quick!" Vicki spits out urgently.

Annie ushers Vicki to her door, opens it, and points "It's over there". Annie turns, but Linda blurts out "Annie wait!"

"What, what, what?!" Annie asks.

"Vicki can't help decorate when she's like this! You'll have to help decorate" says Linda.

"We can't decorate with Caroline around! Somebody's gonna have to get her away" Annie responds.

"What about that Richard guy?" asks Linda.

"Yeah, yeah. Great idea. Leave it to me" Annie says, as she heads to Caroline's door.

……

Back in Caroline's apartment, Caroline and Richard have just finished their writer's block discussion.

"I rest my case" says Richard.

Just then, Annie barges in. "Okay, sorry I'm late. I had some errands to run" Annie apologizes.

"That's okay, Annie. We're really busy here" Caroline replies. Richard snickers, knowing how much they're really getting done, 'cause of Caroline's writer's block. "Anyway, Annie, you were supposed to be here by one. I couldn't wait".

Annie spots Richard's lunch, a box of Chinese food, on the desk, and gets an idea. She "mistakenly" takes the box and throws it in the trash. "Well, don't eat this crap, Caroline. I'll get you something better."

"That was **my** crap" Richard protests.

"In that case, bon appétit" says Annie, as she picks the box up out of the trash and throws it at Richard.

"Annie!" cries Caroline, appalled.

"You're right, you're right." Annie apologizes to Richard, as she tries to drag him outside. "You know what, Richard? I feel really bad about ruining your lunch."

"No, that's okay" Richard replies, staying put.

"So, there's some lasagna outside." Annie says, tempting Richard.

"What?" says Richard. Curious, he goes along.

"It's my mom's. She's famous for her lasagna. She makes it with noodles, and sauce…"

Once in the hall, Richard asks "There's not any sausage in it, is there? Because…"

"Shut up, there is no lasagna! You need to take Caroline out of the apartment so that her surprise bridal shower can be set up in there."

At that moment, a teary eyed Beth, yet another bridesmaid, steps out of the elevator, holding a huge bunch of balloons. "Steve broke up with me!" she wails.

"Get over it!" Annie unsympathetically dismisses her, and pushes Beth back into the elevator. She turns back to Richard. "Are you gonna help me get her out of there, or is this just one more thing I screw up?"

"Hmm" Richard taunts, causing Annie to hit him on the arm. "Okay, okay", Richard gives in.

"Keep her out for five hours. We've got a lotta stuff to do" Annie tells him.

"Five hours!" Richard wails. "How will I even get her out of there, let alone keep her occupied for five hours?"

"Just do it! Now get in there!" Annie commands.

"Okay, okay!" Richard pauses to think before opening the door. They both return to Caroline's apartment, and Richard thanks Annie "Mmm, that was good. I'll have to drop your mother a thank you card."

"That's okay, Richie. I'll leave you two alone to work now" Annie says as she leaves.

"Uh, so, Caroline. I have an idea for your strip."

"Finally!" says Caroline, relieved. "Yeah, go on."

"You know, maybe you're having a hard time concentrating on ideas for your strip, 'cause there are too many things here that remind you of the wedding. I mean", Richard says as he points around the room "your favors are there, your invitations are there, your wedding dress is upstairs…"

"Hmm, maybe you're right, Richard. Maybe if I could just clear my mind of the wedding for awhile, some ideas for the strip will pop into my head. Let's go out!"


	2. Caroline and the Surprise Shower Chapte...

**Caroline and the Surprise Shower**

Chapter 2

Once out of her apartment building, at least part of Richard's plan seems to be working. The main idea was to get Caroline out of the apartment for the shower preparations, but he actually does want to cheer her up so she can get more ideas for the strip. He notices Caroline seems more carefree.

"So Richard, what would you like to do?" Caroline asks.

"Whatever you like. After all, we're doing this to get you mind off of things. Although, since you asked, I could stand to get a bite. Annie did toss my lunch."

"What about Angie's lasagna?" queries Caroline.

"Lasagna? Oh yeah, right… uh, you know, it was pretty tasty, but Annie didn't have much left over. It just didn't fill me" Richard covers.

"Okay, let's go to Remo's" Caroline responds.

******

On the way to Remo's, Richard notices the Palace Theater marquee. _"Hmm"_ he thinks. _"A movie, that's an idea. "The Wind and the Lion", sounds like something she'd like. After lunch and a movie, I only have to think of a way to kill two more hours."_

******

A little later at Remo's Ristorante, Remo himself greets and seats Caroline and Richard "Ah, Carolina, Ricardo. So good to see you. But isn't it a little late for lunch?"

"Yes it is, Remo. We're only here for a light snack. Besides", she grins "we're playing hookey!"

After they order, Caroline and Richard start conversing.

"Getting away was a good idea, Richard. I'm feeling a little better already."

"That's good" Richard replies. Then he asks "Caroline, I noticed "The Wind and the Lion" is playing at the Palace. Would you like to go see it after lunch?"

"That's a great old picture! Sean Connery plays a rebel sheik in turn of the century North Africa. It's one of my favorites! How did you know?" Caroline replies enthusiastically.

"Oh, just a lucky guess" say Richard nonchalantly. _"And **that's** the absolute truth!"_ he grins.

"Oh, but Richard, it has action, adventure, and romance. Are you sure you want to watch it?" Caroline teases.

"No, but you do. And the whole idea is to get your mind off of things. I figure, the more relaxed you are, the sooner ideas for your strip will come to you. The sooner that happens, the sooner I can work less overtime." Richard answers.

"Well, thank you anyway, Richard. And yes, I would love to go see that movie."

"Oh goodie" Richard answers, feigning reluctance. Secretly, he is quite happy to go – not for the movie, but for the chance to be alone with Caroline.

Caroline shrugs off Richard's reluctance and asks "Richard, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Richard grunts and nods. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but I notice that you've been irritable and depressed lately. I mean, more so even for you. Is something bugging you? I know you're working a lot of overtime, but I can't help it, because of the wedding. Is that what's bugging you?"

Richard sat for awhile, contemplating his answer. _"She's right, I have been irritable. It's not the overtime. I mean, the hours are bad, but I get double time pay. And I get to spend more time with Caroline. Ahh! Where did that thought come from?… She's getting married, she's getting married, she's getting married… Maybe that's my problem: she's getting married. She's my friend, and I think she's making a big mistake, __Del__'s__ the wrong guy for her. She shouldn't be marrying Del. She should be marrying…. No, I don't want to even think about it. She's completely the wrong type for me, and I'm completely the wrong type for her. And even if she weren't the wrong type, nothing good ever happens to me, so since I want her, she can't ever want me. Did I say "since", I meant "if", "if"… And even if I weren't the wrong type, I'm such a nobody, why would she ever want me? She's already made her choice."_

"Richard? Our food is here. You've been pretty quiet since I asked my question. I'm sorry if it disturbed you."

"No, Caroline, no. That's okay. It's just that… I don't know, it's just that… I'm not sure what to say."

"That's okay, Richard. We can talk about something else if you want to. How's your antipasto?"

Richard sighs _"Well, I've got to get past this. Caroline's my friend, and she needs my help now. I've got almost five hours, and I am going to cheer her up, no matter what it takes."_ He forces out a crooked smile. "My antipasto's fine. You know, I had to think about it awhile, but I think you're right, it must be the overtime. I'll try to be less irritable."

"Oh… that's great" she replies, disquieted by the oddly forced nature of Richard's rare smile. "Thank you, Richard. Besides, it's really my fault." Caroline raises her water glass "Well, here's to many ideas for my strip!" she toasts.

"Hear, hear!" Richard responds.


	3. Caroline and the Surprise Shower Chapte...

**Caroline and the Surprise Shower**

Chapter 3

Inside the movie theater, Caroline and Richard settle into their seats. Caroline grins goofily, a Coke by her side, and a giant tub of popcorn on her lap. Richards's eyes roam around the Palace Theater. He has been here many times before. The theater is a proud old lady, gracefully aging. It was built in the 20's, as a showcase for vaudeville talent, just in time for the death of vaudeville, and was quickly converted for movies. Richard appreciates the ornate trim and finish typical for décor of theaters of those bygone days. Large for a movie theater, especially in this day and age of cookie cutter multiplexes, it is never crowded nowadays. As a result, the owners can never afford to show first run movies. Richard has stopped by after work several times to watch documentaries, and the occasional "art" film. The Palace also shows "classic" movies – "Casablanca", "Lawrence of Arabia", and this one, he supposes – although Richard has never heard of it. The lights begin to dim, the opening scene starts.

Caroline whispers "Richard, I really appreciate you sitting through this with me."

"No problem. This should actually be somewhat interesting for me. I know a little something about events during this period of history" Richard replies softly.

"Oh Richard! Don't analyze this, enjoy it!" Caroline scolds, still whispering.

They hear a "Shhh!" from two rows back, and their eyes return to the screen.

……

Richard nearly chuckles during a dramatic moment of the movie, but manages to suppress it into a silent grin. _"Ridiculous! This movie's version of history is utter nonsense… Still, as entertainment, it's not half bad."_

……

Caroline, tearfully watching the movie, without thinking, instinctively leans her head onto Richard's shoulder. Subconsciously she thinks _"This feels so right"_. He immediately tenses for a few seconds, then relaxes, and puts his arm around her.

……

Caroline's closeness is nearly driving Richard insane. He turns his head, his face just above her head, and closes his eyes. Richard inhales deeply, savoring her fragrance. His heart starts to race. He turns towards the screen and opens his eyes _"I'd better try to concentrate on the movie."_

……

Still leaning on Richard, Caroline whispers "Sean Connery sure was sexy when he was younger."

With feigned shock, Richard whispers back "Caroline! You're getting married in a few days!"

"That's right! I'm getting married… not buried. I'm still gonna notice sexy guys!" Caroline giggles. "Besides, I notice you're pulse is racing. You must be noticing how easy Candice Bergen is on the eyes" Caroline kids.

Struggling to repress his feelings, Richard thinks _"I'm aroused alright. But not by a blond on the screen in a faraway country. No, by a redhead that's very, very close."_

……

Despite the fact that she loves the movie, Caroline's mind begins to wander. _"Hmm… I never noticed how taut and muscular Richard's body is. Of course, I did see him shirtless that one time at his apartment, the night I accepted Del's proposal. But I've never **felt** it before. You know, without those glasses, Richard's not bad looking, with that blond hair and those blue eyes. I wonder…"_ as Caroline snuggles closer.

……

The final credits begin to roll, the lights come up. Richard's arm is still around Caroline, she's still snuggling close to him. Caroline looks up, their faces are very close, almost touching. They gaze at each other a few seconds, then Caroline begins to speak "Richard…"

"Caroline…" Richard struggles internally with what to say, then withdraws his arm. "Uh… so, what do you want to do now?"

Disappointed, Caroline backs away, and replies "I don't know. Let's go outside, then decide."

……

Outside, Caroline asks "So, what do you want to do? Are you hungry? You didn't have much lunch."

"No, not really. I mean, Annie ruined my real lunch. I didn't have much at Remo's, but on the other hand, it wasn't that long ago. How about you, Caroline?"

"I'm not hungry, either. Do you wanna go back, Richard? It's five o'clock."

"Five o'clock… uh… No, no! Uh…" Richard pauses, as he tries to think. Desperate, he offers "Let's take one of those carriage rides around Central Park".

"Richard?!"

"What?"

"A carriage ride? That's so unlike you."

They both know she's right, but Richard weakly defends himself "There's a lot of things about me that you don't know."

"Uh-huh" Caroline replies, dubiously.


	4. Caroline and the Surprise Shower Chapte...

**Caroline and the Surprise Shower**

Chapter 4

Caroline's apartment is now gaily decorated with colorful balloons and wedding theme decorations. Several dishes of food are on the counter. There are a dozen women in the apartment, most of them sitting and chatting. Annie, Linda, and Beth, all bridesmaids, are standing in the kitchen. Beth is sniffling "Why, Steve, why? I just don't understand." Linda is checking the food on the counter.

The sound of a toilet flushing is heard. Heavily pregnant Vicki emerges from the bathroom, still somewhat nauseous. She goes to the window, and starts to look out. Despite all the gay decorations, there is an undercurrent of discontent, because Caroline is overdue.

Linda impatiently asks Annie "It's already 5:30, Annie. They're late. You know this Richard guy. How reliable is he?"

"Oh, uh, very reliable. They'll be here any minute now. Uh…Vicki, see anything out the window?" Vicki shakes her head.

Beth, having eavesdropped, stops sobbing momentarily. Already an emotional wreck, she becomes alarmed and panics "Very reliable? But they're a half hour late! Maybe something happened! We should start calling hospitals, the police…"

"No! No, uh… wait" Annie, embarrassed, slowly admits "I sorta told Richie to keep Caroline out five hours instead of 'til five o'clock… But hey, it's a mistake anybody could make!"

Linda shakes her head "Oh, Annie! Why Caroline ever made you maid of honor is beyond me. You can't handle anything." Linda loudly proclaims to the room "Hey everybody." Everybody turns to look. "**Annie** told the guy with Caroline the wrong time, so we have to wait for one and a half hours more." Everybody groans, and starts grumbling. Vicki moves away from the window.

Annie defends herself to Linda "Hey! Between Vicki throwing up every two seconds and Beth crying her eyes out, we needed some extra time. Besides, somebody forgot dessert, so we had to send someone out to get it."

"That was **you** that forgot dessert, Annie."

"Yeah, yeah. Picky, picky" Annie responds. But despite her snappy answer, Annie is feeling guilty and sad _"I'm screwing up Caroline's wedding."_

Linda mumbles "Some people… ohh!" and resumes checking the food. She complains "It's been so long, the hot food's getting cold." She turns to Vicki "Oh, Vicki! Listen, the mulligatawny soup is cold. Could you zap it in the micro? Thanks." She hands Vicki the bowl. Vicki gets a whiff of it, groans, hands it to someone else and goes back into the bathroom.

Annie walks away, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

******

Del is sitting in his Cassidy Greeting Cards office when Charlie rolls in. He asks Del "Hey Boss. Can I get you to sign off on this?" as he hands him a piece of paper.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Del replies.

"It's a list of people I want to invite to your wedding" Charlie answers.

"Wait a minute, Charlie, I don't know any of these people."

"I know, I know, you'll meet them at the reception. They're friends of mine, and they're all very excited about seeing moi in a tux."

Del lets Charlie down "Charlie, you don't get to invite people."

"Wow, I thought as one of your ushers, I'd at least get a couple of comps" a disappointed Charlie replies as he turns to go.

"Charlie, Charlie, wait a minute!"

Charlie stops, excited, and turns around "I knew it! You've changed your mind. You're a great boss!"

"No, Charlie. I want you to deliver something. It's a card for Caroline. It's the least I can do. I mean, without Caroline working overtime, our company would be losing money for her strips during our honeymoon. And hey, while you're there, she should have finished more strips, so pick them up."

Charlie, hurt by Del's refusal, hesitantly answers "I don't know,… It's almost quittin' time."

"Here's twenty bucks."

"On my way, boss" Charlie responds as he rolls out the door.


	5. Caroline and the Surprise Shower Chapte...

**Caroline and the Surprise Shower**

Chapter 5

Caroline and Richard are on a horse drawn carriage, being taken around Central Park. Caroline loves everything about it – the open carriage, the sights of the park, the driver wearing an old fashioned suit and top hat, the clip clop of the horse's steps. But most of all, she loves the fact that Richard asked her to go on it. Caroline excitedly shouts out and points to things as they pass. "Look at those kids playing tag!", "Look – those kites are gliding through the sky!" Richard watches her, and actually grins. 

……

Later on during the ride, Caroline again leans onto Richard's shoulder. This time, he doesn't tense up, and puts his arm around her.

……

_"Oh, this feels so good, so right"_ Richard inwardly sighs, a sigh mixed with contentment and despair. _"If she could only 'sense' how I feel, maybe she wouldn't marry Del. Oh, don't be ridiculous! She'll be married in a few days. She must think of me as just a friend, helping her through a stressful time. And as a friend, I shouldn't even be thinking of adding more stress, by causing doubts. Still, I don't think I could stand working with her every day, knowing she's married to Del…doing the things that married couples do. It'd be too painful. Ohh!"_ But Richard is determined _"I can't be grim. I'm supposed to be the one that's cheering up Caroline, not the other way around."_

……

Caroline sits up and points to a squirrel. "Oh, look at that squirrel." Caroline coos. "He reminds me of "Rocky and Bullwinkle"" she giggles.

"Who?" Richard asks.

"Oh, c'mon Richard! "Rocky and Bullwinkle"? The cartoon with Rocky the flying squirrel and Bullwinkle the moose?" Caroline ignores Richard's blank stare "You know, with your black overcoat, you could be Boris, Rocky's arch-nemesis, the bumbling Soviet spy. You're way too tall, but if you stoop, and wear Boris's hat, maybe no one will notice" she giggles. "I guess that would make me Natasha, his femme fatale partner."

"You think of us as a couple?" Richard asks.

Caroline instantly stops giggling, and looks at Richard thoughtfully.

……

Towards the end of the ride, Caroline spots and points to a playground. "Look Richard! A playground!"

"So?" he glumly responds.

"Wouldn't it be fun to romp around in a playground? The ride's almost over. Let's go there afterwards."

"No, no, no, Caroline. You know all my experiences at playgrounds have been bad. When I wasn't being tied up, I was being beaten up."

"Oh please, please, please Richard? Pretty please?" Caroline pleads.

"Oh, alright" Richard grumbles.

******

Caroline and Richard approach the playground from the south, where the carriage had let them off. Caroline almost skips, Richard trudges, towards their destination. Richard looks at the playground ahead. _"Oh good, it least it isn't that modern plastic modular crap_" he thinks. As they get closer, he sees old, but well-maintained equipment. Wooden sides about a foot high hold in a sandy area, inside of which are old fashioned steel monkey bars and a jungle gym. Off to the side are a set of swings, four pairs of steel chains reach to a steel bar ten feet in the air, sturdy cloth straps attached at the bottom of each pair. Directly below the straps are indentations into the dirt, where countless play shoes have scraped. When they reach the playground Richard grumbles "So, we're here. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go play on the swings!" Caroline says brightly.

Caroline gets on a swing, and Richard stands behind her. "C'mon Richard, push me high, high, high!" He starts to push, and after a few swings, Caroline gets pretty high. "C'mon Richard, join me!" Caroline asks.

"I don't know" Richard replies dubiously.

"C'mon Richard. I promise not to beat or tie you up!" Caroline giggles.

Even Richard has to smile at that, though he tries to suppress it. "Oh, okay." Richard gets on the swing next to Caroline, and just sits for awhile.

"What's the matter?" Caroline has to almost shout to be heard 'cause she's swinging away from Richard.

"I don't have anyone to push me" Richard almost shouts back.

"Oh Richard, haven't you ever played on a swing before?"

"Well, actually…" Richard mumbles.

"Come on, Richard, it's easy!"

"I don't know…" Richard replies, and is about to get off.

"No! Wait, wait, wait! Here…" Caroline says, as she sticks her feet down and stops at the bottom of the arc. "… I'll show you. Just put your legs forward." She does so, and Richard follows suit. "Now pull your legs back."

"Yeah, okay" replies Richard, studying Caroline's movements as intently as he ever did any da Vinci or Tintoretto.

"Forward… back… forward… back… When you've swung back as far as you can go, put your legs forward. When you've swung forward as far as you can go, pull your legs back. You'll go higher and higher. It's that simple."

"We don't seem to be getting very high" Richard observes.

"Oh Richard! Don't be in such a hurry! It just takes a little longer when nobody's pushing. Have a little patience."

After not too long a time, they are swinging in unison, as high as ever.

"Isn't this fun?" Caroline gleefully queries.

"You know, actually, it is." Richard replies. "You know, Caroline, you're a pretty good teacher. I can learn a lot from you."

"Yeah, right" Caroline says, dubiously.

"No Caroline, really, I mean it. I may know a lot of facts, and a lot about academic subjects, but you know a lot about… uh, other things."

After swinging together awhile in silence, Caroline brings up the topic of love. "So Richard, did you think the Raisuli and Mrs. Pedecaris shared sincere amore?"

"What?"

"Didn't think I'd remember that, did you? You mentioned that on the first night we met, and I never forgot it. So, did you think the Sean Connery character and the Candice Bergen character had sincere amore?" Caroline repeats.

"I don't know Caroline".

Caroline, although she herself doesn't know why, is suddenly eager to hear Richard speak on the topic. She continues, trying to get more of a response from him "I know, I know. The relationship did get off to a rocky start. I mean, he **did **kidnap her and her children. And he was a tough man. But after she got to know him, she found out he had a gentle side, too. And he cared about things. He cared about his land, and his way of life, enough to want to oppose the corrupt ruler who was letting foreigners do as they pleased. And he cared about people too. He cared about her. Don't you find it romantic, a man fighting impossible odds for a worthy cause, a woman by his side? And she cared about him, too. She must've. She convinced the outnumbered Marines to try to free him from the Germans. I know, I know, she told the Marines we had to do it to protect American honor. President Roosevelt promised "Pedecaris alive or Raisuli dead", that if he freed her, then he wouldn't be punished. But you know she did it because she loved him."

"Caroline, Caroline, take it easy. It's only a movie, it's not real life."

"But Richard, I heard it was based on a true story."

"Well, half true, anyway. And that's stretching it. 'Hollywood truth' is to truth what 'Hollywood accounting' is to accounting. Raisuli **did** kidnap Pedecaris, and it **was** during Roosevelt's term. But Roosevelt never issued an ultimatum, though he claimed he did, to win votes in the next election. And he never sent the Marines into Morocco, and nobody died. He didn't have time to. Raisuli released Pedecaris on his own, only two days after the kidnapping. More to the point that you're interested in, Raisuli wasn't a rebel, he was just a brigand. And Pedecaris wasn't a beautiful young widow with lovely children, **he** was a middle aged banker. So I doubt whether they developed sincere amore during their two days together."

"Oh" Caroline replies, disappointed. She stops swinging. "So, I guess you don't believe that sincere amore exists in real life anymore."

Richard stops swinging also. He looks stares deeply into Caroline's eyes and says "On the contrary, Caroline. I believe it exists, I just think it's rare. So, you have to search for it 'til you find it. And once you find it, you must protect it and nurture it with all your might."

After gazing at each other for awhile, Richard notices how low the sun is on the horizon, and checks his watch. "Oh, uh… we should get back."

"Why?" Caroline asks.

"Well, because… you're not preoccupied anymore, are you? So now you can be much more productive. And that's what this has been all about, right? Not that I mind being paid for an afternoon on the town. I actually enjoyed it."

"What?" Caroline replies, feigning shock.

"I hope you heard what I said the first time, 'cause you're never gonna hear me say it again. Anyway, we really should be getting back, we have a lot to do."

"I guess you're right, Richard. Let's go" Caroline sighs.


	6. Caroline and the Surprise Shower Chapte...

**Caroline and the Surprise Shower**

Chapter 6

The cab, a gaudy, yellow, beat up old '84 Plymouth Valiant, weaves its way through traffic back towards Caroline's apartment. The ride is blanketed by silence. Caroline and Richard sit, space between them on the roomy back seat. Both are preoccupied with their own thoughts.

_"What did he mean by that, when he was talking about sincere amore?"_ Caroline wonders. _"Was he talking about it generally, or that he's searching for it, or was he talking about… us? He's never given me any indication. I know Annie and Remo thought he had a thing for me once, and I almost believed them, but then I caught him with another woman. And he never bothered to clear that up… but he doesn't have to, he's just a friend… isn't he?"_ Caroline quickly glances over at Richard.

At the same time _"The five hours are almost up"_ Richard thinks, his mind racing. _"This afternoon… I'm feeling some real closeness to Caroline. I think she feels it also. But once she opens the door to her apartment, she'll think that everything I did this afternoon, I did only as a friend, just to help out with the party. I **have** to do something! But… as someone who **does** care for Caroline, maybe it's better for her that I don't express my feelings. Why cause her more stress and doubt?"_ Richard quickly glances over at Caroline, only to see that she is also looking at him.

At that instant, the cab hits a pothole. Both Caroline and Richard are jostled, and Caroline's hand momentarily brushes Richard's. He quickly pulls it away.

"Oh! I am so very sorry!" exclaims the cabbie in a crisp East Indian accent, without taking his eyes off the road.

_"Oh!"_ Caroline thinks, appalled. _"So that's how it is. Richard's a friend. He wants to help out. When he forces himself to consciously think about it, he can try to console me. But when he's surprised, his instincts are to pull away."_

_"Oh my god!__ Oh my god!"_ Richard thinks, panicky. _"She must think that, deep down, I don't care. I should do something… or should I?"_ Richard struggles internally, then makes a decision. He reaches out, and takes Caroline's hand.

"What?" Caroline mouths softly. She stares at Richard for a few seconds, then cuddles up to him. _"Friend… or something more?__ I don't know. But this just feels too damn good!"_

******

The shower is turning into a disaster. Some of the guests are keeping themselves occupied, by playing party games (which should not have been played until the shower). However, most are grumbling or bickering, letting their impatience get the better of them. Vicki is still by the window, hopefully watching for Caroline. Beth wanders from person to person, wailing "Why would Steve leave me? I just don't understand."

Linda is talking on her cell phone "No… no, don't offer a penny more than 5.3. … What do you mean he won't believe you? … No, I know I should be there, but this party, which should be over by now, hasn't even started… Well, just do your best. … Yeah, well, call me back." Linda hangs up, frustrated, and turns on Annie "This is all your fault!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time… and the second time… and the third time…" Annie retorts. Unable to bottle it up anymore, she finally explodes "Listen, I could have **really** been irresponsible, and mistakenly told Richie to keep Caroline out too **few** hours, instead of too **many**. But hey! All the decorations are done, all the food's prepared, and Caroline will be happy when she walks through that door and sees us,…" Annie looks over the room and raises her voice "… if we all would just cheer up." Everybody looks at Annie for a second, and the grumbling subsides. Annie turns back to Linda "And that's the important thing, isn't it?" Annie adds under her breath "…bitch."

Linda mumbles "Yeah, I guess you're right" and dials her cell phone again.

Suddenly, panic sets in as they hear a key being placed in the door. "She's here!" Annie whispers loudly. "Everybody get in place! Get ready!" She turns to Vicki at the window "How did you miss them?"

"I don't know!" Vicki squeals, as she moves away and hides.

The door swings open.

"SURPRISE!!!"

A shocked Charlie stands at the door for a second, then rolls in. "A surprise party? Pour moi? I just don't know what to say."

A confused and angry Linda blurts out "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Charlie, a friend of Caroline's" Annie answers. She turns and asks "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

"Like you don't know. Uh, Annie, you're doing it all wrong. You're only supposed to pretend **before** the guest of honor arrives" Charlie says as he skates past.

"Charlie! No, Charlie! You got it all wrong. Please leave, Charlie!" Annie pleads.

"Ah! Stop it! You're killing me!" Charlie says as he plops down on the chair by the partners desk. "So, what's next?"

……

In Caroline's apartment, most guests are milling about, in a somewhat better mood than before. Vicki still looks out the window for Caroline. Charlie still sits on the chair by the partners desk.

Vicki sounds the alarm "Hey everybody, I just saw Caroline. She's on her way up."

Charlie chimes in "Caroline's coming too? Man, this is the best surprise party anyone's ever thrown for me!"

An irate Linda turns on Charlie "Hey, listen… crazy little man, for the last time, this party is not for you. Now will you leave?"

Charlie is skeptical "Oh yeah, this was just a coincidence. My birthday was seven and a half weeks ago today. Del sends me here with a card for Caroline, and asks me to pick up some strips from her. She's not here, and no strips are ready, I arrive and discover a fiesta. No way, come on, I'm not an idiot!"

"Shhh! Shhh! I hear a key!" says Vicki.

"Everybody ready?" whispers Annie.

Several seconds pass… a minute… two minutes…

"What's taking so long?" whispers Linda.

"Don't wet you pants, Linda! Just hold on!" whispers Annie.

……

The elevator reaches Caroline's second floor hallway and opens. Caroline and Richard walk out, hand in hand.

_"This is it"_ Richard thinks. _"I've got to do something before she opens that door. Otherwise she'll think I did all of this, just as a friend, to get her away for the party."_ They reach Caroline's door.

"Caroline…"

"Richard…?" Caroline turns around, just after putting the key in the door.

Richard's face hovers over Caroline's for a second. He hesitates momentarily… then he kisses her. A deeply passionate kiss. Caroline, startled, doesn't return the kiss at first. _"Del,"_ she thinks _"… Del"_. But then all thoughts of Del melt away, as she kisses Richard back. She never knew Richard could be this passionate, could have this much feeling. Caroline's toes start to tingle, her knees get weak. "Richard…" she groans softly.

"Caroline…" he replies softly. Richard is so intent on kissing Caroline, he doesn't realize that she had gotten the key into the door. He doesn't see her right hand reach behind her to the knob, her right foot ready to swing back to kick the door open.

"… Let's take this inside" Caroline murmurs.

It takes an instant for what she said to register with Richard "What?... No, wait…!"

**SURPRISE!!!!!!**


	7. Caroline and the Surprise Shower Chapte...

**Caroline and the Surprise Shower**

Chapter 7

"**SURPRISE!!!!!!**" all the shower guests shout as the door swings open, hoping that Caroline is surprised by the party inside. She is… but the guests are even more surprised to see Caroline and Richard locked in embrace, passionately kissing. Startled, the kiss ends, but otherwise everyone is locked in position and silent for what seems like an eternity, but is only several seconds.

Annie breaks the ice "So Caroline, you practicin' for the wedding?" she quips. Embarrassed, Caroline and Richard break their embrace. Annie aims another zinger at Richard "Richie, when I gave you no notice and asked you to keep Caroline occupied for five hours, I didn't realize how creative you'd be."

Caroline pushes away from Richard. "All this was just to keep me away from the party?"

"No, Caroline! Wait…!" he replies. But it's already too late. Caroline runs up the stairs in tears, and slams her bedroom door.

Everyone starts to murmur at this startling turn of events. Annie (for once) becomes responsible, and takes charge. "Alright everybody! Listen up!" Annie shouts and claps her hands. "Party's over! Leave the decorations. Just gather up your own gift and whatever dish you brought, and take it home." Annie's commands get everyone moving. She goes to the door, intending to berate Richard, who is still standing just outside. When she gets there, she sees how much pain he is in, and instead says "Hey, Richie, just stay right there for awhile, huh? I'll come get you, okay?" Richard nods weakly.

Everyone gathers their stuff, and begin to leave. Charlie, still sitting in the partners desk chair says "This is great! You almost had me convinced that Richard was kissing Caroline, and that the party's ending, but I'm not fooled!"

"Listen, little man…" Linda is about to lay into Charlie when Annie holds up her hand and stops her.

"Hey Charlie. You see everyone getting the gifts and food, and leaving?" Annie asks. After Charlie nods, she continues "That's because it's a movable party!"

"Wow! This party just keeps getting better and better. Where's it moving to?" he asks.

"Where do you think?"

Anytime Charlie thinks, it takes awhile "Uh……… my place?"

"Boy, Charlie, no one can ever get anything past you."

Charlie gets up and rolls out the door "Man, I hope I'm not the first one there!"

"I have a feeling you will be" Annie mutters under her breath.

After everyone leaves, Annie ascends the stairs, knocks and enters Caroline's bedroom. Caroline is lying on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Annie goes to her, lifts her to a sitting position, sits next to her, and hugs her. "There, there, hun. It's not that bad" Annie says sympathetically, trying to console her.

Caroline is having difficulty speaking through her sobs "Oh Annie… I… thought… he… cared… But it was all… for a party."

"Hey sweetie… I asked Richie to take you away for the party. But the caring part, the kissing part… he's not that good an actor. Think about it, huh?" Annie says. Then she gets up and leaves the room.

Downstairs, Annie opens the door. Richard is still standing there, head against the wall. "Alright sport, you're up. She's upstairs." As Annie leaves and Richard enters, she says "Good luck, Richie."

"Thanks Annie" Richard replies, as he ascends the stairs…

Epilog

Richard and Del stand by the altar, looking smart in their tuxedos. They both expectantly look back down the aisle. Richard is a little nervous "Del, I want you to know I really appreciate this, you being best man. Especially under the circumstances."

"Hey, no problem, man. You're both good friends. I mean, don't get me wrong, I was bitter at first. But Caroline and I had a long discussion, and we both agreed it would've been a mistake for us to get married, even if you hadn't come along. I mean, Caroline and I had some great times, and we would've had some more. But we just weren't right together, long term. I think, deep down, we both knew that I would've been marrying the future ex-Mrs. Cassidy."

Richard chuckles, as he looks around. Caroline had wanted a big church wedding, at Saint Martin's de Pouris of the Sacred Bleeding Heart, back in Wisconsin. He wanted a small ceremony by a Justice of the Peace at City Hall. They had compromised on a ceremony by a nondenominational minister at a small chapel. Only a best man and maid of honor are part the ceremony, only family and a few friends are invited. Charlie is here, of course. Margaret and Chris, Caroline's mother and brother sit in the first row to the left. Fred, Caroline's father, is waiting in back to escort her down the aisle. Surprisingly, all of Richard's family is here also. Natalie and Ben, his parents, and his sister are all together in the first row to the right. _"Oh god"_ Richard notices _"It's only been five minutes, and already they're quarreling. Please hurry, Caroline!"_

……

Caroline and Annie are in the chapel's small dressing room. They're all dressed and ready to go. "Well, this is it. I'm really getting married. Oh Annie, why am so I nervous? I love Richard, I really want to do this."

"It's natural to be nervous, sweetie. Look at it this way, this wedding is a piece of cake compared to the last one, nothing will go wrong. There's so much less to mess up. I can't believe how badly I messed up as your maid of honor the first time. Especially the bridal shower, that was really train wreck, huh? I mean, first I screw up the preparations, then the shower itself ends before it begins. But, practice makes perfect, right?" Annie chuckles.

"Are you kidding, Annie? If it wasn't for that "train wreck", I may have gone through with marrying Del. Instead, this is my wedding day with Richard. That was the best bridal shower ever!"

**The end**


End file.
